The Fanged Hero: Redux
by Blades of Chance
Summary: Quirks. The strange thing that turned life into something out of fantasy. They dominate humanity's lives and with it, the stories of old have faded. For Izuka being Quirkless did not mean she was without power. Creatures once in the mind of humanity hide and are slowly starting to return. All myths, after all, come from a place of truth. Redo of The Fanged Hero Deku. FemIzuku.
1. Prologue

**So, why am I remaking the Fang Hero? Well, to be honest, I was kind of doing a lot wrong with it. The plan for later did not go as it should and with that I figured I might completely redo it. For anyone who read the original I'm sorry. ****Anyway, I know this means I have what nearly ten active stories? I need a better organization.**

**Much of the same as before still stands although I will be taking a new direction for this fic compared to before. You'll see what I mean as we go on. Also, for those that don't know. I will be using the first names for characters. I'm a bit too used to that.**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_All men are not created equal._

_It all started with one child showing an extraordinary ability. Soon more of them started to pop up all over the world. No one knew where this phenomenon came from. Some claimed it was the work of God. Others wondered if it had anything to do with the strange plague that had hit the world less than a year before this. Whatever the reason society was soon turned into chaos._

_In that chaos, people took it upon themselves to protect others. Those with these powers ended up fighting others. The origins of heroes came from this fight and soon order was restored but society had been changed. _

_Now the world was dominated by these powers. These Quirks as they had come to be called. The world had become fantastical and as such the myths and legends of the past became less important in popular culture. Yet, that was bound to slowly change._

_For there is always truth to legends. After all, every story had to come from somewhere._

* * *

Quirkless. The words repeated within her head over and over again. Only twenty percent of the population had no Quirk. She was one of those twenty percent. Inko just watched from the doorway as her little girl sat within her room. "I take it the tests came in."

Inko turned behind her as she saw her husband walking into their apartment. He had said he would come home after hearing about the appointment to see about her Quirk was what got him to come home. Hisashi looked at the room of their daughter as he had an idea of what was going to happen. Truly he had expected that this was going to be the case given what he was.

"She's going to turn into what you are isn't she?" Inko had always known it in her heart for a while now. Her daughter's hair was already starting to get paler along with her skin. Izuka had wondered if it was a sign of her Quirk.

Sitting within her room Izuka looked up at her bedroom ceiling blankly. Her dreams were seemingly shattered with the news yet some part of her wanted to refuse to give up. _'H-how can I become a hero without a Quirk.'_

The sound of her door opening didn't catch her attention as she just looked up. Hisashi took a seat on the chair next to her. "The doctor said you are Quirkless," Izuka turned her head surprised to see her father here. "Actually I am not surprised given what I am."

"Wh-what are you saying?" This didn't make any sense given what she knew about her father. His Quirk was fire breath and as for his strange features, silver-hair, blood-red eyes, fangs, pale skin were all due to the common leftover mutations from having a parent with a Mutation Quirk.

All of which was nothing but a bit of a lie. There was a bit of truth to it. Fire, or at least something of it, was his special ability. Much of the rest was just him making stuff up that sounded believable for forged documents. "I'm what would have once been referred to as a Youkai," Well, that was the closest thing to it. "A vampire actually."

* * *

After a bit of an explanation, which took a lot longer given that Izuka was surprisingly questionative for her age, on what he meant. Inko watched as her husband explained it to Izuka remembering the time when she found out about all of this. "So vampires have three classes?"

"Lesser, Common and Lord," He took a sip of his tea. It took him a long time to even get used to tea without any blood within it or to the ways humans made them. "Lesser ones only have the bare minimum of our kinds abilities, enhanced strength, speed, and senses," If he had to guess they would be just slightly above the avenge Quirk user. "Common ones do have the regeneration that makes our kind so hard to kill," He put his tea down as he held out his hand. A small black flame hovered in his palm. "Then there are what I am a Vampire Lord."

Izuka looked at the flame in his hands. She then looked at her father as many questions ran through her mind. What was that ability? Was it like something of a Quirk or did he have it because he was a Vampire Lord? One of those questions ended up leaving her mouth. "Does that mean I'm one as well?"

Hisashi closed his hand at this. In truth, she was currently in a state of transition as her body changed with her vampiric nature rewriting what humanity she had. In the end, however, she will end up becoming like him. "Yes, you have inherited the abilities and powers of a Vampire Lord," Along with all the unpleasant weaknesses. "Although, it does mean you could get a special ability but I wouldn't get your hopes up anytime soon as they usually appear when your an adult or a teenager."

Inko sat down as she watched her daughter. When they had left the doctor there was just emptiness in her eyes and now she was acting like almost had happened. Once everything was done Izuka was back into her room leaving both of her parents to themselves. Inko noticed her husband was in deep thought. "Is something the matter?"

"She's still going to follow her dream and become a hero isn't she?" He knew that Izuka could easily just past off her vampiric nature as a Quirk. Hisashi thought the same as Quirks became commonplace within the modern-day. As opposed to the extreme rarity of a powered human was centuries ago.

There was a lot that could happen on the off chance someone recognized what she was. Sure, monsters had long faded into myth but even so, there were a few who likely knew the truth. Then came the monsters who would immediately recognize what she was. Some would feel the interests of monsterkind could be threatened by her. Others could have a different opinion.

* * *

Izuka had no idea why this was now happening. It seemed like today was going to be relatively normal. There were some of the students, including her friend Katsuki Bakugo and his lackeys, who asked about her Quirk seeing how she went to the doctor on it. She was able to explain that it was a Mutation type that hadn't fully taken full effect.

The day after that seemed to be progressing like normal. That was until it had happened. Now, Izuka was standing in front of a downed kid and her friend. "You won can't you see you are just hurting him!"

This whole mess started because of an argument about something that Izuka had no idea was about. Katsuki thanks to his Quirk was able to win. After it was clear that Katsuki had won he still kept attacking. Izuka couldn't just stand by as she watched this happen. Katsuki it seems was now turning his attention on her. "Out of my way Deku unless," He punched his open hand as a small explosion erupted. "You think you can take me."

She didn't know what possessed her but just knowing what would happen if she got out of the way. Standing her ground in front of him caused Katsuki paused as if surprised by this. "So, you actually think you can fight me even with your Quirk not fully active?"

A few moments later the sounds of an explosion echoed in the area. Izuka slammed into the ground hard as Katsuki just looked over her. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised," A smirk formed on his face as Izuka winced in pain. "With the way things are going maybe you should quit at being a hero or better yet maybe you are better off quirkless."

Those words echoed through Izuka mind as something within her started to snap. Primal instincts began to surface as her heartbeat suddenly stopped along with her breath. Nearly a second later it restarted slower but stronger. A wave If something seemed to pass from it and through her body from her heart. Her eyes shot open scarlet red with slit pupils as she took in another breath. Picking herself up she stared at the three of them before she bared her newly formed fangs at them.

What happened next was all a blur. Wild instinct had taken over Izuka mind that when she came too she found herself lying in the middle of the courtyard staring into the sky. Her clothes were torn apart and while she did feel the lingering pain from the fight but physically there were no signs that she had been hit. "What happened?"

* * *

"I'm not surprised his parents really should have rained him in," Izuka had returned home with her destroyed clothes and had to explain what had happened. The thing is she didn't quite know herself what had happened. It had all been a blur when she had come too.

Her mother had been concerned when she had come back but there wasn't a scratch on her. Instead, there were a few other things. Pale skin tone that would be found more on something that had died, her hair color was drained away and likely to change soon, and she had two wings out of her back. The last things were a shock to see and not because they couldn't happen. No, they are due to her unknowingly using her limited shapeshifting ability. "Did anyone see the wings?"

"Y-yeah," A lot of people did on her way home and most likely Katsuki did as well when she had turned. It felt so weird having both of them coming out of her back. There was no strange feeling with either of them as she instinctively knew how to control them.

Hisashi knew that was a dumb question. It should have been painfully obvious that of course people would have seen her wings. "Well, can't go back to school without them then," It's going to be a pain explaining when she got her special ability from but given how old she would be there was the excuse of a growing Quirk. "Are you sure you don't remember what had happened between the both of you?"

* * *

Katsuki winced in pain as he laid down on his bed. His arms ached from the pain of pushing his Quirk beyond what he had ever caused it to do. All this physical pain meant nothing to him. No, his mind was busy replaying what had happened when Izuka had finally manifested her Quirk. Her wild almost savage attacks and the fight that ensued between them.

Sure, he had won the fight but it left something of a wound to his pride. She just couldn't stay down. It was like she was healing mid-fight and those fangs. He gripped his arm where she had bitten him and the scare that was forming from when he blasted her off. "How…"

Anger welled up in him mixed with a bit of surprise at just what had happened. Here he was with the best Quirk in class and then Izuka Quirk manifests and nearly beat him. He would not stand for this. _'I get stronger and the next time I'll make sure that Deku knows who the best.'_

* * *

**This took longer then I would like to complete. Writing been slow but I wanted to get this out with the new season of MHA. Seeing how episode one already happened it seems I succeeded.**

**Anyway, give me your thoughts. Should I have done something differently, or why I haven't updated story number whatever in awhile.**

**I'll see you all next time. Go beyond Plus Ultra.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we are with the second chapter. I think I really should have updated this sooner but life had a few issues.**

**A special thanks to Peacekeeper, CrEaTeImAgInAtE, emiya-excalibur, tiguylerobot, MIKE202303, sunsetskywrites, lemonfactoryxx, beingwithu for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank the readers, and those that fav/followed the story.**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Class was as it normally had seemed to be. Today they were supposed to talk about being the future. She just ignored all of it continuing to read the book that she had been given by her father. As the class seemed to use their Quirks in celebration everyone was made silent by one person. "Please don't lump me with the rest of these rejects!" Katsuki sat with a smug look on his face. "We all know that I am the only one who stands a chance at going pro."

Time had not humbled Katsuki one bit. For almost ten years he had arguably the best Quirk in the class. There was _almost_ no one that came close. "What about Izuka?"

At that, his smug look seemed to have disappeared and was replaced with a look of anger. There was really one thing he seemed to despise as he turned to the student who said that. As soon as that person got the message he turned his head over to the petite girl in question. "Deku."

Izuka looked at him as she put the book down next to her Quirk analysis notebook. "I mean I did score second place on the same test…" Her words seemed to only cause him to look at her with more anger. "Just behind you."

A few of the students looking at this whispered to themselves. It was known that both of them had a falling out years ago and a fight. Despite Katsuki having won it most of the class made it clear that they thought Izuka had won. In the end, she was unharmed, thanks to her healing factor, while Katsuki had to go all out and still to this day had the scare from where she bit him. Nevermind his ego took such a huge hit because of it.

"You think he's going to start another fight with her?" Her fellow students were not helping with this either. Sometimes she wondered if they just wanted to see what would happen.

The sound of the bell ringing caught everyone's attention as class was known finished for the day. Izuka really wanted to get out of here herself. Pocketing her notebook she looked up as she saw Katsuki with the book her father had given her. "Guide to Creatures?" He just looked at the images of creatures from fantasy. "This looks like something from a shitty tabletop."

"Give it back Kacchan," Izuka was really annoyed by his words. Katsuki eyes met with her as the two of them stared each other down. The rest of the class looked on as the few remaining students looked between each of them.

Tension in the air between the two of them caused everyone to take a step back. Out the corner of his eyes, Katsuki could see that the extras were waiting for a move to be made. "Fine but remember," He tossed the book to the side which Izuka was quick to catch before falling. "I will be number one you hear me!"

With that, he took his leave. Izuka sighed as she picked up her book and looked back at her classmates. '_Why is that that they keep trying to antagonize him?' _It was almost a paradox with them. They feared and respected him but wanted him to fight her. '_I can't get a break.'_

* * *

Having wings and being unable to fly home was at first a bit of a bummer but over time she had gotten used to just walking home. Today she had figured to take another route seeing how Katsuki was still outside. Taking out her phone see looked to see if her mother had sent her a text on if she needed her to get anything on the way home. Stopping at the exit to the bridge she thought she heard an echo. _'Wait, did I hear something?'_

An unknown smell soon was caught on her node causing her to turn around. What greeted her was what looked like a pile of sludge and an eyeball. "A little girl disguise it's perfect," A tendril of muck was sent right at her which Izuka reacted and jumped out of the way. "Stand still!"

"What do you want with me!" The next one missed and instead of just standing in place Izuka spread her wings and flew up and out of the villains reach. It was times like this that she wished she had her special ability already. Judging from the way this villains Quirk, she was almost certain that this was the case, was trying to fight with shapeshifting was it the question.

A tendril managed to catch her leg and started to pull her towards him. Izuka refused and struggled against much to the Sludge Villains annoyance. "I just need a disguise and your body is not my first choice but it would have to do!" The Sludge villain grabbed on to the walls and pulled with all his strength to finally bring Izuka down. He dragged her up to him gelding her upside down. "Nothing personal kid."

Before anything could happen a voice rang out. One that Izuka had recognized even if she had never met the person with it before. "Never fear for I am here!" The Sludge Villain turned over to the voice and looked on with panic. He had finally found him before he had a chance to take over his disguise. "Texas Smash!"

A condensed gust of wind slammed into the Sludge Villain breaking his body app at and causing him to let go of Izuka. Izuka groaned as she hit the ground. Picking herself up her eyes went wide as she couldn't believe it. Standing there at the entrance was him. "All Might!"

The number one hero in the country was standing in front of her. To say that this caused the fan in her to almost jump in excitement was an understatement. For a moment she wondered if she could get his autograph. She reached for her notebook only to find a hole in her bag. _'Did it fall out?'_

While she tried to find where her notebook could have fallen All Might had taken to retrieve the now broken up but still alive villain. As he was just finishing up he noticed a notebook laying on the ground partly opened. Picking it up he took a look brief look and was shocked at what he saw. _'These notes are extremely detailed if those were to fall into a villains hands,'_ He flipped through the pages before looking at the owner's name. _'Izuka Midoriya?'_

All Might turned to the girl behind him. This must have belonged to her. "I believe that this is yours, miss?"

Izuka looked up from her searching as she saw All Might with her notebook in hand. Taking it back Izuka immediately flipped through the pages to make certain everything was in place. She was about to ask him to sign it when she saw his signature on one of her unused pages. "An autograph from All Might!" She could barely contain her excitement. _'I can't believe this is happening!'_

"You're thinking about becoming a Pro Hero I take it?" All Might had figured that this had to be one of three things. Given how she was excited to see him it was probably not villainy so that just left out heroism and Quirk studies.

Izuka gave him a nod as she put away her notebook. "Yeah, I'm hoping to enter into U.A."

"Well, my dear girl keep working at it and I'm sure when you're older you would pass the entrance examine!"

"... I'm fourteen years old."

There was a small awkward pause as Izuka words caused All Might to do a double-take. Izuka was both embarrassed and annoyed by this. No one at school would opening say it to her face but her underdeveloped and petite frame was something of a closest joke amongst the girls at school. It wasn't something she could control either as it was a genetic condition that some Vampire Lords had. Her father got lucky with it being a recessive trait but seeing how she didn't have a Vampire Lord for a mother the trait could and did manifest. Writing it off as a side effect of her Quirk was easy but still, it was going to be annoying to be called a little girl when she's almost a teenager.

"My apologies miss."

"No it's fine I've gotten used to it," The two of them had a pause as All Might suddenly remembered that he was forgetting something important.

The last of the Sludge Villain fell in front of him and with that he was reminded that he had to get him to the police. Which given how awkward everything had gotten was just he needed. "Ah, yes well I got to make sure that this guy," He picked up the last of the Sludge Villain and put him away. "Gets to the police!"

Before All Might put the two bottles away the Sludge Villain glared at Izuka. It was the kind of both annoyance and hate which was amazing given it was just an eyeball. "Keep up your studies and who knows I might see you at U.A."

That caught Izuka attention but she couldn't press him on what he meant as All Might jumped out of the area. Izuka decided to just ignore it and got the rest of her things. _'It's probably just something he says to anyone.'_

When Izuka got home she could smell the scent of cooked meat. The one trade-off with being a Vampire was that cooked meat of any kind tasted terrible. It was editable and she could get some sustenance from it but the taste was horrible. Raw meat and blood were their natural diet and the issues that came along with it were easy enough to explain away. Still, it made her a bit mad that her favorite dish was effectively garbage whenever she ate it. "I'm home."

Inko turned around as she saw her daughter going to the bottle of animal blood that was kept for both her and her father. "Oh, Izuka your father called me and said that he wanted to talk to you at the beach."

* * *

It was hard to imagine that this waste dumb was actually once a public beach. Izuka just knew that the city cut funds and then suddenly all this happened. Her father just committed that it was to be expected of urban planners. Whatever the case the beach had become a place where no one ever really went too. It was ideal for Izuka to train under her father's eyes though.

Izuka found him where he always was waiting for her. Sitting on top of what looked like an old pickup truck. Hisashi jumped down after seeing her. "So, how was school today?"

"Same old I guess," Hisashi raised an eyebrow at this but didn't push harder.

He could smell the lingering scent of something on her but shrugged it away. If Izuka didn't think it was important he'll respect it. Hisashi, however, did take a moment to look at her. Her original hair color was almost completely gone being replaced with a light blue hue. Her skin was pale to the point of looking almost porcelain white. _'There won't be much hiding her real self should she get famous.'_

No matter what it seems her dream was not going anywhere. To be a hero just like All Might, the Symbol of Peace. "Izuka have I ever told you about what being a Vampire Lord entitled?"

"What do you mean?" Izuka only knew about the technical stuff. The abilities that she has and the difference between her and the other two types.

Hisashi turned around as he looked up as the sunset-colored sky. The words he learned when he was a child repeated themselves once again. He turned back to her as he saw her as her younger self for a moment. "We are natural-born leaders and it's our job to be symbols to rally around," Black flames roared to live all around Hisashi swirled around his form. His ability, Shadow Flame if Izuka recalled, was something he had never fully shown her before. "We inspire respect, hope, and for those against us fear."

Izuka looked as the flames seemed to form into a vague fanged mouth around his form before it disappeared. Her father's words echoed through her mind. A Vampire Lord was a leader and a Symbol. Something that caused her to think of All Might when just thinking about the two things together. '_A symbol just like All Might…'_

She was soon pulled from her thoughts when she watched her father pull out a short sword from a sheath and handed it to her. "We have ten months for us to get you ready for the entrance exam," Hisashi put it down and pulled out a Pistol, "Honestly I wished we had more time but with school and work it would have to do I'm afraid."

"W-why do you have those with you?!"

"Combat training," The ease with which he answered was a bit concerning for her. Hisashi picked up the sword again as he looked at the two weapons. "So, would you prefer I teach you how to use a gun or are you more traditional?" Thinking for a moment he put away the gun and tossed her the sword which Izuka caught in a panic. "Eh, swords are more useful in a world like this."

Izuka looked at the blade that her father had given her. He had committed that he wanted to give her the usual Vampire Lord marshal training. "This is really necessary?" She looked at the blade with curiosity and touched it. Her eyes went widened as she realized that this was real metal. "This is real?!"

"Of course, it is," Hisashi had another sword out and held it in front of him in a dialing stance. "Swordsmanship is a great way to learn how to properly balance your footing and to attack with precision on your enemy's weak points."

The first bit sounded reasonable but the last part was more iffy to her. Regardless of the fact he wanted them to practice with real swords without any protection just seemed too dangerous. _'Then again we do have a powerful healing factor,' _Although, this was still a reckless thing for them to do. _'I hope I don't lose an arm.'_

* * *

Besides a few cuts that were gained from improperly timed thrusts, there wasn't anything too serious. Although, a few of those cuts would be cause for concern if someone didn't have a healing factor like they did. Her clothes, however, didn't heal and the stains of blood from the wounds did not go unnoticed by her mother. "You thought using an actual sword was a good idea?"

Inko knew that both of them could survive rather gruesome injuries. She had heard her husband's stories of some of which he had suffered and how fortunate he was for what he was. Hisashi using a sword to train Izuka was completely fine given this fact if it wasn't for the whole thing about Izuka being their daughter. Especially after she saw the outcome of it with her own eyes. "It was how my mother taught me."

Hearing those words caused Izuka to realize something. She had never once heard her father talk about his parents. Izuka had met her grandparents from her mother's side but not once until now did she hear about her family from her father's side. Inko just looked at her husband just as surprised as her daughter to hear this. "You've never talked about your parents before."

"Yeah, we kind of had a falling out a while back and I haven't tried to get back in contact with them," Hisashi sighed as he remembered what happened the last time he and his mother spoke. "It was a long while back and I don't think I'm ready to talk to her right now," He shook his head after saying this. Pushing aside the memories. "Look let's not talk about this right now ok?"

Putting aside what had happened for the later Inko decided to focus on the more here and now issue. The cuts and blood-soaked clothes of her daughter. Those stains were going to be so hard to get out. _'My husband is just so reckless,'_ What was concerning was that her daughter had gone along with this. _'I worry all the time even when I know I shouldn't.'_

* * *

Katsuki had been ignoring her these last few months. Something which she had been rather grateful for. Izuka would rather not deal with him trying to start a fight with her, which tend to be due to her class, and instead focus on the many different training styles her father had thought about putting her through. After swordsmanship, he got her training in how to use a gun and finally how to use a spear.

Surprisingly his reasoning for the former was understanding the weapon made it a perfect way to judge an enemy that had one. A sentiment that was backed by some Pros who dealt with villains and criminals who would use such things. The last one was the strangest of the three that her father had picked. _'If I'm being honest I seemed to have liked it the most.'_

Katsuki caught a glance at his so-called rival. He had been focused so far on anything but her. No matter how much the extras tried he was not taking any bait that they tried to use on him. A quick glare was all it took to get them to shut up. No, he had been practicing for the entrance exam. Something he was almost sure that she was as well. _'What do I care it's not like she would beat me to the number one spot.'_

Despite what would first come to mind when dealing with him Katsuki was rather smart and intelligent. He knew that the students were trying to piss him off and he wasn't taking it right now. His mind was focused on one thing only. Getting into U.A. and getting first place. Izuka was also taking it but he was certain he would defeat her when the time comes. _'When it comes down to it my Quirk is better suited for whatever practical they have.'_

Sure her regeneration was amazing. He could never deny that. Besides her wings, it was the thing that stood out about her Mutation Quirk. No injury she seemed to suffer lasted all that long, and scaring was nonexistent. It was almost like it kept trying to return her form to peak condition. A healing factor like that would make any fight difficult for anyone if they couldn't injure them until it stopped working.

Katsuki had thought about it and how to overcome it a few times. If they ever fought, by hero training or some other reason, that would be the thing he had to overcome. _'Why am I thinking about it?'_ Sure, it was the biggest problem but besides that what did she really have? The ability to fly and a degree of super-strength. _'I'm about to figure out how to stay airborne and I'm just a strong as her.'_

As soon as the bell rang he took out of the door. He had some training to finish upon. There was no time to deal with his two followers right now. Nor with the girl. His mind was focused on ensuring his place.

* * *

Hisashi entered the building and headed for his usual seat at the bar. Technically this place was closed right now. Closed to the usual clients of the place. He was a usual client but not if that variety. "Ah, Damiel I haven't seen you here in a long time."

Walking in was the bartender whose appearance seemed to shift from something that would pass for normal human into an almost simple face with no real standout features on a pure white skin and eyes. Despite having seen it for almost ten years the Vampire Lord could still feel creeped out by his true face. "You know I still for the life of me Cid can't get over the look of your face."

The Changeling just shrugged their shoulders at this. He wasn't bothered by it as to him the appearances of everyone else looked unsettling. "I feel the same way you devil," He dropped the usual glass. A mix of sake and red wine. "So, what brings you here?"

"My daughter going to try put for U.A. tomorrow," Hisashi answered as he took a sip of the drink. He saw the reaction, which was easy to miss due to how featureless a Changelings face was, about the news. "Yeah, I know but it's what she wanted and I've been supporting her no matter how stupid it sounds if you ask me."

"Well, first your a good father for doing that and second tour also an idiot," Both of those were the honest truth as far as Hisashi was concerned. A father supporting their kid even when what they wanted to do was as crazy as this. "You didn't tell her about all the issues that would happen if she, you know, attempted such a dream?"

"I don't and given how much she was looking forward to it, I don't think it would matter if I did," half the glass was now gone. Sometimes one had to wonder why a being with regeneration would even drink. Hisashi knew he couldn't get drunk and this was just more a force of habit. _'How did I even get a taste for this stuff.'_

The building was quiet for a few minutes. Once he had finished his fourth drink Hisashi paid up and left the building. Not soon as he had left the Changling bartender let out a sigh. "You know you could have said hi to him," He finished cleaning the last glass and turned to the person he was talking to. "I thought you wanted to see him after so long?"

"I do just not right now," A regal feminine voice spoke softly. The owner of the voice closed held a smirk on her lips. "It's nice to know I'm a grandmother though."

* * *

**Now as you have noticed updates are sadly going to be slow due to way too many projects and life. My apologies for the rather chaotic updates. Anyway, moving on the next chapter will be the entrance exam and oh boy... I'm not going to spoil things either further.**

**Anyway, tell me how it is and I'll cya all next time. Remember Go Beyond Plus Ultra.**


End file.
